


Breathe

by Jade_eyed



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, M/M, awe, fluffy!harry, fluffy!louis, larry fic, larry fluff, larry one shot, larry stylinson fluff, larry stylinson one shot, panicattack!harry, senior!louis, sophomore!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_eyed/pseuds/Jade_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a Larry high school AU where Harry's a sophomore and Louis' his senior boyfriend and Harry's being bullied during class and has a panic attack and all he's saying is 'Louis' so someone goes into louis' classroom and gets him and louis' like freaking out when he finds out and just really fluffy and stuff i just need this okay </p>
<p>[ I changed it a bit , I'm sorry babe I tried. :( ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

"Harry, you're going to be alright. It's a new year, I know, but you'll be okay because I'm here." Louis's hushed words exchanged outside the school in the parking lot seemed to keep Harry calm for the first few hours of his classes.

And he'd kissed him before he left his side to head off for first block when the school bell rang. So maybe the tingle left on his lips kept Harry coaxed with Louis's presence. In all honesty, Harry hadn't quite talked to anyone in between classes other than Louis and his friends, Zayn and Liam.

They were nice boys, but Louis was sweeter and gave Harry the most attention, making him feel special inside, stomach muscles fluttering. The only downside is that Louis is two grades higher than him, being a senior and all the while Harry was trapped in the sophomore year group.

What Harry's afraid of the most is having another dangerous panic attack that he'd gotten himself into non-purposefully, unknowing and unsuspecting. When it'd happened, it'd been because he was presenting a school project and of course, the attack had happened and no one knew how to help the hazy-eyed, breathless Harry whom could have died, but didn't.  
*  
*

The memory always makes tears prick at the corners of his eyes because the only person who knew how to help Harry had been Louis, who'd knocked on the classroom door, not realizing what was happening since students were crowding around Harry; and walked inside confused. The reason he'd been taking a visit to Miss. Montgomery's classroom, back in the year where Harry was a freshman and Louis was a junior, was because the office had sent him to give the teacher a note from the front office administration. 

When some students had shuffled off to the side with sheer panic in their eyes, Louis had whipped his head around to where they'd been looking, immediately understanding what's happening to Harry as he hears him fighting for breath, doe eyes watery and blurred; wide and fearful as his hands splay out in front of him on the tiled floor.

Louis had shoved through the throng of people, glaring at every single one of them as he kneeled beside Harry, whom was suffering immensely. The boy's mind was racing, gaze flitting up to meet Louis's, who somehow is now in the classroom beside him. His high school crush.

"Harry, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" Louis's angelic voice says softly. And suddenly he's being dragged out of the classroom, he thinks. The hall's quiet and he's still gasping for air, vision hazy as he clutches to Louis for support.

The silence comforts him, as well as the older boy whose guiding him to the boy's bathroom. Harry's vision is so very little, head pounding as he feels sick to the stomach, lungs screaming for air. Louis pushes into the bathroom and gently sets Harry down against the wall, helping him slide down into a more comfortable position, and sitting down beside him. He took Harry's hand in his own, allowing the younger boy to squeeze it stressfully if needed be.

Harry's black vision slowly starts to fade, along with the stress and anxiety he's putting on his heart, thankful that Louis's helping him. After another silent minute, other than Harry gasping for breath, Louis breaks the silence with his angelic voice once again. "Harry, I need you to keep still, alright?"

The younger boy nods in silence, keeping his head set back on the wall as tears slip out of the corners of his eyes and streams down the sides of his face. His little squirming movements come to a slow as Louis starts stroking the back of the boy's hand with his thumb in a comforting manner, cerulean eyes narrowed and stance calm. He's patient enough to wait for Harry to calm down, helping to ease his wild nerves.

"It's okay." Is all Louis whispers, continuing to stroke the back of Harry's warm hand, blue eyes searching for Harry's bright, emerald ones. When their gazes meet, however, Harry's pretty jade eyes are filled with pain and fear, whereas Louis's are calm and comforting.

In a calm and neutral manner, Louis asks, "Are you reacting to something that's happened in the past, or right now, Harry?" The boy doesn't respond, trying to re-organize his train of thought so that he can recognize flashbacks rather than immediate danger signals that'd set him off again.

"If you're not sure, it's okay. Don't stress yourself." Louis murmurs, still trying to get Harry back into a calm, relaxed state. Harry understands what Louis's getting at, sucking in a heavy breath and then blowing it out, repeating the same process.

"That's it, that's it, Harry. Breathe." The older boy's eyes brighten with hope, making Harry crack a small, weak smile, though it comes out more in a wince.  
*  
*

The memory of having his panic attack is so realistic, Harry's not even realizing his teacher is calling out his name repeatedly from across the room, bringing all the student's eyes on him. 

He's snapped out of his trance when Mrs. Halder smacks her ruler down on his desk, nearly about making him jump out of his skin. Harry blinks up at her, then glances around at his classmates, find that they're all staring at him in wonder. 

"Harry Styles." Mrs. Halder sneers, being cross with him as she tsks tsks, moving around his desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Halder?" Harry asks quietly, sinking down in his chair in a fearful manner, heart rate picking up its' pace.

"Were you.. oh I don't know.. Daydreaming? In my class?" She asks calmly, walking back to her desk to twist around and sit down on the edge of it, smirking evilly as she reads Harry's facial expression.

His entire face is flushed bright red and he bites his lip nervously, nodding his head. 

"And why, no - what were you daydreaming about, Mr. Styles? Was it your girlfriend?" Mrs. Halder grins as the classroom erupts into a loud fit of laughter.

"N-no." Harry defensively stutters, ears burning hotly in embarrassment.

"Then, what?" She looks to her student, eyebrows raised.

"Um, nothing.." He says quietly, looking down in defeat.

"Alright, Mr. Styles. You like to daydream about nothing. That's a new one." Mrs. Halder chuckles heartily, blue eyes lit up in amusement. 

"He's lying, Mrs. Halder! Styles likes to daydream about his boyfriend." A student calls out from the back of the room. Oh, god. It's Stan. Harry looks back over his shoulder to lock eyes with the grinning boy.

"No, that's not true!" Harry squeaks out, jade eyes wide and fearful of what's to come.

Stan bursts out another rude comment and interjection. "Yeah, it is! What..? Were you thinking about taking it up the ass?" He leans across his desk, smirking with glittering brown eyes. "With.. oh what's his name, your boyfriends? Lou? Lewis? Louis? Louis's dick up your ass? Hmm? Is that what you daydream about?" Stan teases.

Harry's gaze flashes with hurt, mixed with fear due to the fact Stan keeps outing him, which happens to be his biggest fear. The entire school knowing his sexuality.  
Which happens to not be something Harry would like to think about, but the students around him have their eyes on Harry, noses scrunched up in disgust. 

Then it starts... the panic. Harry's skin flushes red and he starts sweating, not having control over his own body, for what's about to happen.

Fear floods his chest, enveloping his mind and for a few moments his vision blurs, anxiety kicking in as well. When Harry starts panting out in quick, short breaths, Stan's playful, teasing stance freezes on spot, catching the sheer panic in Harry's wide eyes. 

Stan is ripped out of his desk chair when Mrs. Halder starts hauling him towards her classroom door. It just so happens to be that only Stan recognizes what's starting to happen to Harry, whereas everyone else is unsuspecting.

"Wait! Wait! Mrs. - " Stan is cut off as Mrs. Halder shuts him up. 

"You're going straight to the principal's office, young man. We do not use that kind of language in my room, nor teasing, bullying tactics." Then she's shoving him out the door, closing it behind her.

Harry starts breaking down right after that, falling out of his desk and hitting the floor. Immediately, Harry's classmates burst out into laughter, thinking he was faking all of that to get out of class. 

But then, Stan's slamming his fists against the door, yelling out in the hallway to try and get Mrs. Halder's attention, because the classroom door locks when closed; however, his plan and attempts fail to where he decides to find the only other person who knows how to help Harry's situation. 

He locks eyes with the curly-haired boy when he lifts his head, seeing him mouth out the name, 'Louis'. And he's so thankful for that, because Stan was going to go look for him anyway.   
*  
*  
The girl in the desk across from Harry starts noticing his quick breathing, almost as if his body is on override and the way he's trembling scares her slightly. "Mrs. Halder, I don't think Harry's okay."   
She jumps up from her desk, moving over to Harry and resting a hand on his back, eyes widening as she finally understands. He's having a panic attack.

Harry flinched at her touch, moving out of range to where no one would touch or bother him, lower lip trembling, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "Get away." He croaks out, anxiety continuing to pile up and up inside him, heart hammering in his chest and heavy breathing still going on. 

Soon, he'd be out of breath and most likely black out. Ants keep crawling up into his eyes.  
*  
*  
Minutes later, there's a sudden slamming of fists on Mrs. Halder's classroom door, the voice strained. "Let me in!" There's no response and everyone's panicking themselves, running about the room.

"LET ME IN!" The panicked voice shrieks out, finally having someone hear him and pull open the door. Louis shoves past a bewildered boy, running over to the Harry cornered and curled up against the classroom wall. 

"Harry, Harry, baby!" Louis cries, moving around the clustered group to sink down to his knees and take Harry's hand in his own, watching as the pained boy whips his head up, cheeks stained with fresh tears and short breaths coming out in a wheeze. "Harry, Haz, it's me." He assures the panicked boy, blinking as the younger boy shakes his head slowly.

" 'm not going to make it - " Harry sucks in a quick breath. "- Lou."

Louis frowns, cupping the boy's cheeks in his tiny, petite hands and watching them take in the shape of Harry's pretty face, the smooth expanse of his milky skin aglow. "Don't doubt yourself, baby. Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here. Look, I promised. I'm here, Hazza." 

Harry flashes back to the moment outside in the parking lot where Louis promised he'd be okay.

Dejavu, it is. Harry's been in this situation with Louis before, but with more space and privacy. The classmates eyeing him and Louis make him feel uncomfortable, and all he sees is disgust written across their faces now that Louis's there. It makes him burst into more tears, eyes slipping closed as the panic starts building up once again from his biggest fear flashing across his closed, wet eyes.

He hiccups, breath catching in his throat. And for a moment, Harry feels like he's falling. Falling so deeply in an enclosed space. A deep, dark space. With no guidance, no care, no love. The only light illuminated in the room is Louis as he flashes open his eyes, feeling soft, yet warm lips pillowing his own, fingers caressing at his cheek in a loving manner. It's Louis. All Louis.

Harry's heart blooms with love, and his stomach muscles flutter in the most delicious way as Louis kissed him. Here and now, in front of everyone; and for a few moments his entire world slows. When Louis pulls away, Harry notices he's stopped mid-panic, breathing at an erratic pace. And Louis's smiling prettily, still stroking his cheek as Harry lets out these quick, small cute pants. 

"How'd you know to do that?" Harry murmurs softly, eyes wide with shock. Louis simply keeps smiling, pulling back to give Harry his personal space. 

"Hmm, I don't know. I just read something about it, I suppose. Just in case this happened to you again. Now..." His tone grows serious. "What, or who got you worked up like that, Haz?" Louis asks.

Harry's gaze flits up behind his crouching boyfriend, where Stan stands with deep sadness in his eyes and pure regret. As much as a dick Stan has always been to him, Harry has a good heart. Also, he knows Stan will feel more regret if Harry kills him with kindness, but he will want an apology in the future most certainly.

"Harry?" Louis prompts, worried about the curly-haired boy.

"I was just um, I got nervous was all... 'cause I was daydreaming about you, and Mrs. Halder scared me - made me nervous." Harry whispers, blinking twice before looking back to Louis and then pulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you.. for caring and being here for me." 

Louis hugs Harry back, squeezing around him. "..You're welcome, darling. Let's take you home, yeah?"

Together, Louis helps Harry up to his feet after he nods in assurance and walks out of the room with him after gathering both of their belongings. 

*

*

 

"Hey, Lou."

"Yeah?"

"I think I really love you."

"Then we're on the same page, Curly."

 

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) I know nothing of Panic Attacks. I'm a butt. Oh . . ha. ._. Sorry if you didn't like it.


End file.
